The present invention relates to a deflection circuit for a television receiver or the like.
A conventional deflection circuit for a television receiver includes by a transistor amplifier having a single-ended push-pull output circuit and a reflection coil. One of the output transistors of the single-ended push-pull circuit exhibits high-power consumption, because it is constructed to operate in both normal and inverse transistor modes. Such a circuit configuration is not suitable for a semiconductor integrated circuit.
To achieve the desired semiconductor integrated circuit including the deflection circuit, another circuit configuration has also been proposed. In this circuit, a bypass diode is added to the above-mentioned deflection circuit between the output terminal of the single-ended push-pull circuit and a pre-determined terminal of the power supply means. They bypass diode, however, also requires an area large enough to carry the large current. Therefore, it is still difficult to construct the entire circuit as one semiconductor chip. Usually, the circuit except for the bypass diode is constructed as a semiconductor chip, and the bypass diode is externally connected to the integrated circuit device. This reduces the ease of circuit assembly.